Damn Straight!
by Kristina461
Summary: Several oneshots that will contain mostly different hetro/straight paring. Ch4: After Belarus independence she goes to live with America who tries to make her feel welcome. UkrxEst,Fr/JdA,BelgiumXRomano,US/Belarus
1. Choral Club

This will be the first part of my oneshots containing only straight/hetro parings from Hetalia. But note that it will mostly be fluff, like this one, and that some will not even be romantic and that some will be one-sided.

I have already decided on some parings but I am open for suggestion/requests since I'm not so familiar to popular parings. But I can say not that I will not do HungaryxPrussia. I might do a one-sided"PrussiaxHungary but not with mutual feeling. And it doesn't matter if I already used one character, I will use Ukraine with Canada for a future one shot for example.

I will probably use both real world, Gakuen Hetalia(obviously) and might AU settings.

The "highest" I will write is maybe a kiss or two and no more. Because I just can't write more then that!

Oh, and this takes place in the "Gakuen Hetalia" Setting. But it's not AU. They are still countries.

* * *

><p>"Choral Club"<p>

Since Estonia came to the World Academy three weeks ago he had not done much at all. Well, he had gone to his classes in the European class but that's about it. He did not understand what the point of this academy was or why it was obligatory for all countries to attend the school for at least 20 month of own choice.

Sure, he and many other countries had the bodies of humans in school ago but he was over thousand years old! And he had responsibilities as a country, he couldn't just go and pretend to be a school girl like a human when he had his people to look after.

It was not easy being a country in this time and age, sometimes he was drowning in paperwork and other times he had no say about decisions regarding the country, about him! However, in the same time it was easier. He no longer had to fight with other countries since there was no war and no one fought for bigger territories. Estonia did not like to fight, he was more of a intellectual type. When computers started to arrived he'd eagerly got one in his possession and he thought that the mind was the most dangerous weapon.

(Estonia did not become completely independent until 1991.)

His neighbors, the fellow Baltic countries had both been in the academy for several months now and had tried to peruse him to come as well. It was only when they told him that he sooner or later had to come and it was better to get it over with and if he waited to the last minute the countries that he regarded as his friends would have been relived from duty already that he decide to start with one semester and see how thing went.

So far noting of interest had crossed his way, however a problem arose this week when a teacher informed him that he would have to find a club to join within a month of his arrival. The point of club actives also puzzled Estonia.

But here he where visiting clubs, like a human, as he liked to express this whole school thing.

Since he had been playing the piano for over hundred years he thought that he would join a music club. But in the music, music club had Austria as a member, and he did not want to be compared to the phenomena know as Austria piano playing, so his search continued.

The jazz club was just to much jazz for his taste, the musical club had no need for another piano player and the light music club consisted of four female African countries that neglected actually playing instruments in favor for drinking tea and eating cakes.

And so, Estonia ended up outside the door of the choral club. He did not really want to join this one, he know for a fact the both Latvia and Lithuania where members and while he had nothing against them, after all they did get along well, he had wanted to make new contacts. And Russia stalking the club did not make it better. But he could at least check it out, after all he did have a nice singing voice as well.

So he opened the door quietly and peeked inside.

He was met by a sweet singing voice, Estonia would compare it with the one of an angel. The song was a lullaby that he recognized and it was sung in a language that was familiar for him as well. He smiled when he saw the women who the voice belonged to. It had been a long time since he heard her sing, at least one hundred years ago probably even longer, time could be hard for countries. Hundred twenty years or two hundred? He could hardy distinguish it anymore.

Even though the two of them got along well he had not seen her often since the union was scattered, only every now and then for meetings. When was the last time just the two of them met? He could not for the world remember that.

She had yet to notice him as she was standing with her back towards him, looking out of one of the big windows. She was alone in the room which was weird since club activates would have started one hour ago. Estonia decided to announce himself, he did not want to scare the women if she happened to turn around.

So he knocked on the door.

She was startled and stopped singing, turning to face him.

"Estonia?" She said, half asking half declaring.

"Hello there Ukraine" He moved into the room and closed the distance between them.

"I did not know that you where in the choral club."

She gave him one of her warm smiles. "You know that I like to sing but I feel better singing in a group since I am too shy for solos."

Yes, Estonia knew of her beautiful voice. He especially liked it when she sang in her own language. He let out a small laugh.

"But it looked like you will be handling solos, seeing as you are the only one here."

"I'm not the only one in the club." She exclaimed with a light blush on her face. "We just ended early today but I stayed behind. By the way, what are you doing here Estonia?"

"I was planning on joining the club, as there is no "go home club" on this school." He casually replied putting his hands on the back of his head.

"That's wonderful Estonia." Ukraine really did look happy, clapping her hand together. "I do remember that you both play the piano and have a nice voice."

Now it was Estonia's turn to blush, he did not except her to remember such trivial things.

"We don't have a piano player so it will add a nice feel to the choral club."

Her words made him feel warm inside, she used to have that effect on him before, but he was not aware that they still did. She wanted him in the club, and he wanted to be with her and so he decide to join the choral club. Scary Russia or not!

"But seeing that the practice has ended for today maybe I should come back tomorrow instead." He wanted to stay but she probably wanted to alone, she did stay after everyone else left.

"Don't do that!" She said, surprising Estonia. "I mean erm. . Would you mind staying today? I mean. We hadn't really talked for a long time. . ." She stumbled on her words but got them across.

"That would be lovely Miss Ukraine." He said bowing lightly.

She giggled at him, she liked when he called her Miss. It did not feel formal when he said it, but rather the other way, like a nickname. And it made her feel young. Estonia had always been her favourite Baltic and she could not help but feeling a little giddily when he was around.

She was sad that they didn't meet up very often since he lived far away and even thought they lived together for awhile they did not know each other well enough to visit.

Or perhaps it was the other way, they knew the other one well after watching each other for many years, but were to shy to admit it.

'I am glad I came here' Ukraine thought.

'Maybe the "world academy" is not such a bad idea after all.' Estonia thought as the two of them sat down and talked, smiles never leaving their faces.

* * *

><p>That's it, haha. Cheesy ending or something. :P It did not turn out as I planned and I don't know if I'm happy with the ending but lets say that I am, sound better that way. I was going to have Estonia say something about humans in the end but I forgot. . .<p>

And since English is not my first language I appreciate correction if I misspelled or just wrote something weird.

I don't know what my next one will be, maybe HungaryXAustria or PolandxHungaryxAusria. . .


	2. The Great God's Dolls

New chapter, this time with France and Joan of Arc. I was not able to make this one romantic either. . . Maybe I should change the genre. . . Anyway, I looked thought plenty of Wikipedia pages and hope that I did not screw history up. Haha.

I am grateful for the reviews and story alerts I've received. Thank you very much. It made my day.

* * *

><p>"The Great God's dolls"<p>

"A woman you say?"

The year was 1429 and France had been summoned to the French royal court. It was not the time to relax, they where in the middle of war! But it was a special request by the current king Charles VII and even though France himself was at the time ranked even higher then the king (not that many knew about that) he complied and traveled to Chinon.

"Yes, and barley that. She is only sixteen years old."

"And what did a child do that had us come all the way over here, Charles?"

The kings brows furrowed, he was not used to being talked to this way. But in France presence he was the one being polite. He was grateful that France existence was not widely known. If people, his people, knew that he bowed down to a seemingly youngster. He could only imagine the chaos. As far as the people knew, he and his family were the ones chosen by god. Not some immortal teen.

"She is like you, Sir." He hesitate at the "sir" but Charles was not stupid. He knew that France could take his crown away from him if he wanted to.

Frances tired half-closed eyes flashed open. Another country? No, he would know if there was somebody else around. He would be able to feel her present, but the closes country was England and he was miles away. So he calmly just asked "What do you mean when you say, like me?"

"She is sent from god! She have showed us proof that she have been chosen to help us, you, win against England!" Charles said enthusiastically. "We have told her about you, not exactly who you are of course, but about your connection to god." He continued on; "We think that it would be in the country's best interest if the two of you met."

'Silly humans.' France thought. 'And their blind fate in god.' France had never believed in god while some other countries did, claiming that this "god" had sent them there. No one really knew what role the personified countries had in the world, would the human not be able to do anything without them? What would happen if they abandoned their lands, themselves? No, France did not believe that they were sent to earth by some dude but rather that it was the power of humans that made him being there possible.

Humans are so afraid of god, and if they wanted to sanctify him because he "must have a connection" to him, he would let them. It made his life much easier. In earlier times he had had problems with big kings and likes that were too full of themselves, not thinking that a mere youngster could do anything when he in fact was the one where France fate laid.

But sure, he would meet with the girl. After all, he had gone through the trouble coming here so he might as well see for himself what Charles was so exited about.

"Well then, bring her here. She is here right?"

"Yes, yes of course." Charles looked around for a servant just to remember that no servants was allowed around France when they did not have to. So he rose from his armchair, excused himself and left the room.

France leaned back in his chair, it was so peaceful here. No crazy Englishmen who were trying to kill his troops and no crazy England that was his opponent. Why could he not just give up? He smiled when he remembered how cute and little England was last millennium, after the 1100th century everything just went downhill.

His thoughts were interrupted by a knock on the door. "Come on in." He called and one of the double doors opened. A woman, no, a young girl entered. France eyes grew wide and he sat up straight.

Her hair was brown and tied back in a simple French braid. Her eyes were blue, no, green and shone with confidence. She swiftly walked up in front of him and bowed down on one knee, her head turned down, with her simple but elegant red dress flowing out under her like fire.

France had a bad feeling.

"François Bonnefoy, I presume. I have been told about you. That you are called on from god and have received His blessings."

France was startled at first when she spoke. One, she voice was strong and firm, not like the one you usually find on sixteen year olds. Two, She had called him his human name. It was recently that it had been decided that he would carry a human name as well and that would be the one that he should use when introducing himself to humans. He did not like that; he was France not a human. But he comforted in that it was similar to his true name and that he was not the only country to receive an alias.

"I am Jehanne d'Arc and I wish to join you on your quest to free France from the English"

"Raise you head Jeanne d'Arc, for we are both equals" He said after a short pause, but as soon as those words slipped out of France mouth he wondered what it was that he had said, and why. He looked down on humans and now he was calling a human girl his Equal?

Jeanne turned her head and looked into Francs eyes, he put out a hand to help, and indicate that it was alright for her to stand up. He then nodded toward the sofa beside him.

"So Jeanne, tell me. Who are you?"

And so, Jeanne started telling France about the vision of angels she started receiving when she was twelve and that she later on got notions that later turned out to come true.

All that without knowing that she was speaking to one of the probably strangest beings in the world.

"How about you Sir Bonnefoy? I can sense that you are not what you seem to be. The way the people in the court are talking about you made me belive that you were going to be an old man. They told me that you are the one leading the armies. And that it is up to you if we win a fight or lose."

He tilted his head and leaned it on his fingers. "Oh, Miss Jeanne. It's not who I am, it is what I am."

He found is funny that a hint of confusedness had appeared in Jeanne's eyes.

"What's you are? I am afraid that I don't quite understand."

"I am France, Jeanne d'Arc. The one and only."

"France?" She said. "Like the country?"

"Like the country." He confirmed with a chuckle. "I am in fact the country, not the landmass of course, but more like a representative, a Nation. I was born with this country and with it I will die."

"Are you serious? Then you would have to be thousand years old, but you look barely older then me."

"It's correct that my body is the one of a human teen but we don't age like you, I was a child until a bit in on this century."

"We. . . You mean that there are more like you?"

"Well yes dear Jeanne, at least one of each country. England and I are fighting with each other now for example."

"I'm sorry Lord Bonnefoy, but this doesn't sound believable."

"That's what everyone says at first, but you know that this is real. Don't you, Jeanne d'Arc?"

Yes, Jeanne did have a feeling that his man was no ordinary human, his eyes and the way he moved was not the one of a young person.

"When I am weak, the country and its men become weak and that's why my battle with England is essential for the result of this war. If I lose, England and his troops becomes stronger and the win is theirs. And if this land suffers from bad economy or if the people are starving I become sick and weak as well."

But Jeanne still had doubt over what France was telling him, it was just too unbelievable that someone immortal existed, not even the prophets of god had that privilege. Or was it a curse? If what he claimed was true, what was god's intention with his and apparently the other "nations", existence?

"How about I tell you my story? Just like you just told yours and you can judge me after that?" France suggested, not waiting for an answer before starting. "My legend begins in the fifth century. . ."

_One month later_

"Let me come with you"

France looked down on the girl walking beside him.

"No"

The king's mother in law had requested aid in Orleans and it was there France was heading for his next battle with England. He did not want to drag Jeanne into that.

"Why not, the king has said that it is alright and I can help you win over England. I need to do this France." She said, the last sentence in a smaller voice.

"You are not fitted for battle Jeanne, you have to know how to defend yourself." He retorted. "The training I've been giving you this past month is not enough."

She stopped in her steps and France turned to look at her.

"I've seen things, France. I am supposed to be there. I am supposed to stay near you."

France sighed and knew that he already lost so it would be better to allow her of else she would try to get there on her own anyway.

"Okay then, Jeanne d'Arc. You have your Nation's permission. But I have one condition. If you are to ride with us to Orleans and fight by my site you shall do it as a man. And you will have to get your equipment on your own."

"Yes."

A thought appeared in France head; he smirked and thought 'Why not?'

"Down on one knee Jeanne." He requested firmly and when she complied he drew his sword. While tapping the sword on her shoulders he spoke.

"I hereby let you, Jeanne d'Arc, to wear armor of knights. Now rise." As she stood again with her face smiling brightly, making France remembers that she was just a child after all, France handed her the handle of his own sword.

"The most important thing for a knight is his sword; this will now belong to you. Jeanne d'Arc. I expect great things from you.

"I accept you kindness. And I will not disappoint you. France."

* * *

><p>Tada! I don't know what the next chapter will be about, I did not knew what this chapter was going to be about until I was writing it. :P<p>

Chinon - The place where the royal court were when Jeanne went there.

Orleans - Where Jeanne first fought, dressed like a man.

And no, he did not make her a knight, she's a girl! It was just kinda symbolic. . .

The title turned out that way since I listed to the op for "Kamisama Dolls" most of the time. I was going to have something godly in it anyway.

And I made France say "us" about himself in the beginning because he looks down on the king or something. And calling Jeanne her whole name because it sounded fancy.

And I made Jeanne call herself Jehanne on purpose.

BTW, is it best to change the "characters" by each chapter or keep with one? Hmm..

France and Joan of Arc picture that made me want to write this. (remove spaces)

http:/ /i1210. photo bucket. com/albums/cc404/ MeaiersCosplayPictures /Non%20cosplay/ anokooooooo. jpg

Anyone noticed the reference to an anime in last chapter? There is a new one in here.


	3. Churros

Hello.

It's time for Romano and Belgium this time. And guess what, it actually got romance! When I started it was just going to be a fluff story so I was surprised over how it turned out.

It has almost been two weeks since last update, but I'm going to aim for one chapter a week from now on and since it was two chapters the same week before it's even, haha.

Anyway, I'm working on a Japan and Taiwan story, have the first prologue done and it's as long as this story. . . I might make it several chapters, it will probably also raise the rating a bit since it will be blood.

And thank you for reviews and story alerting. It makes me giggle. (In a good way)

* * *

><p>It was a beautiful summer day and South Italy was alone in his house, he was lying on his couch and considered visitingbothering Spain. But in the end he decided not to, it was just too far. He growled and turned, his cold had become pretty bad lately, it had been hard trying too get his stupid brother too realize how serious the situation were. In the end he only started to take things seriously after Germany had talked to him. 'That damned potato bastard, why was he the one who Veneziano listened too?'

In the middle of Romano thinking over his dilemmas the doorbell rung and he heard a voice calling for him.

"Yo, Romano! Are you home?"

He leapt of the couch, suddenly not feeling tired anymore and his heart beating fast. What was she doing here? It had been awhile since he last saw her, over at Spain's house a couple of month ago or so. He went to the door and opened it a little, peaking outside; maybe he had fallen asleep and dreamt about her.

But no, there she was, standing there smiling. Romano opened the door fully and greeted her.

"Belgium, this is a surprise. Why make me this honour?" 'Dammit' he thought, why did his words come out so formal.

"I was you know, around the neighbourhood and thought that I would come and say hello." She wiggled a little on the spot, making her short hair and ribbon flutter slightly. "I brought Churros~~."

"Welcome inside" Romano said, stepping to the side.

She grinned, baring a fang liked tooth and walked past him. She slid out of her shoes and walked towards the kitchen with Romano following her quietly.

"Soo, how have you been lately?" Romano said, awkwardly trying to start a conversation.

"The electricity prices have risen lately, and the economy is a little shaky so I have been feeling a little tired. But it's nothing too serious, you have it worst. I heard that you two are close to bankrupt or something. She put her basket down on the kitchen counter and turned around to lean agents it, watching him concerned.

"Che." He started of annoyed. "Well, Veneziano could be more useful, but my cold isn't getting worse anyway. It's nothing to worry about. I'm sure the humans are working something out" He knew that the economy was doing very badly at the moment and the humans did not know how to fix it. He had actually also been worried about disappearing since Veneziano was the metaphorically the head Italy.

But he did won't her to worry about it. "Why? Are you worried about me?" He asked her, smirking and half jokingly.

"I am" She plainly answered. "I don't want ya to disappear, Romano"

Before Romano could say anything she spoke again.

"It has happened before, you know, countries just disappearing. Countries that started as two and then went down to one during or after a crisis. I was worried since there is two Italy's and decide to go check up on you" She had turned back to her basket, fishing up the churros and putting them on a conveniently placed plate.

"Belgium."

"Hey, by the way. Do you remember the first time we met?" She asked him, placing the plate on the kitchen table and sat down. Romano sat down across from her and took one of the sweets.

"Of course I do, I might have lived long but I am not that old. I even remember that that bastard was trying to teach me to speak Spanish."

"Don't call him bastard Romano" She corrected him. "Boss is a good person."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah." Romano said half-heartily and took another churro.

"Anyway, I remember that you ran up to be begging for a kiss." She giggled and Romano blushed.

"I remember that as well, you teased me afterwards."

"Hey, I did apologies for that."

He looked up at Belgium, into those same eyes he had seen for the first time all these years ago.

"Did, you know." He started. "Did you know that I got a crush on you that day?" 'Argh!' Why did he say that? That's even more embarrassing then the "Besame" Incident as he calls it.

She looked down at her hands. "I figured that it was something like that." She glanced at her watch. "Well, look at the time, I have to go now Romano. It was nice seeing you again. Oh I know" She announced, clasping her hands together, smiling brightly. "Why won't you come visit me next time? You have only come over a few times before together with Spain, right?"

"Yeah, that was over a half century ago now" He said, following her to the door.

"You can come over anytime you want." She said while sliding into her shoes. "It was a short visit but it was fun seeing you again." She put a hand on the door knob and looked over her shoulder at him one more time. "So don't go away before visiting, promise me."

Romano felt his heart ache and it was his heart that acted when his flung his arms around her.

"I won't go way Belgium. Not as long as I still love you." He heard her gasp. "Never said that I didn't have a crush on you anymore"

She wiggled around and hugged him back.

"But I was afraid that you didn't."

They stood like that for several minutes until Belgium said that she really needed to go. She even had a car waiting for her the whole time. Then Romano placed a kiss on top of her head,

"I'll come visit you. And I will call you, dammit."

There hug slowly loosed up and this time Belgium did open the door, and with one last look of longing at each other she went out through it. Romano stayed at the door, watched her make her way over to the car and getting into it. When the car drove around a corner what had happened had sunken in.

His whole face became red as a tomato and he had to support himself on the wall because his legs folded under him. 'She, she liked him back?' 'For how long had his love been required?' He'd had to ask her when they met next time.

* * *

><p>And it's done! The first hug in this romance story! Now I won't need to change the genre!<p>

So, next might be Japan and Taiwan sine I already started it, or I will put another one in. Will I ever write about Hungary . . . ?

And ones again, I am grateful for reviews and correction on grammar or spellings.

In case you don't know Besame = Kiss me in Spanish. Spain was teaching Romano Spanish and that was the only word he remembered. Then he met Belgium


	4. Housemates

Hello.

This chapter is soo late. At first I did not write anything for a week or two, then I wrote most of it in one sitting. Then I forgot about it until I got a review and a request. So then I wrote the rest. So let's aim for a chapter a month instead, haha.

This is a Belarus and America story, about the time in 1991 when America took care of Belarus for awhile. I recently saw a picture of Belarus tying a bow in Americas hair, that inspired me to make her a little kinder then planned. And I did not really get any romance in this one either. . .

And I thank my reviewers. :) They make me glad.

* * *

><p>"Housemates"<p>

"This will be your room."

With that America put her bags down on the bed. The mood was a little tense, she hadn't said one word to him since he picked her up in Ukraine. When it was decided that she would be staying with him for awhile they had tried to just put her on a plane to USA, but that did not work. So America had to come in person and tell her that she would be under his care for now. But it was not like she didn't struggle, she had pulled a knife on him before they got to the airport.

So America had been talking for two, trying to get some sort of reaction from her. But so far, no luck.

"Don't you think it's kinda stuffy in here?" He said, not receiving an answer. "How about we open a window?" Still no answer but America went and opened one of windows and let in a mild spring breeze. "That's better."

He turned to her and was not surprised seeing that her expression was still as emotionless as always. He had never seen her smile so why would she smile now, when she is in a place she didn't want to be in? But he would try to make the best out of the situation, after all, he was a hero.

"So are ya hungry? You should be, it's pretty late. I'll make you something, so what do you want?"

Still nothing.

"How about a hamburger? They are awesome!"

After a moment of silence he decided that it might be best to leave her be for awhile, maybe she was jet lagged or something.

"I'll leave you for now so you can pack up or something and I'll check up on you later."

He left the room, closed the door behind him and let out a sigh. This whole thing ended up being harder then he thought. Why would he have to drag her away from Europe and her family? Sure, she had left Russia willingly, but that was to become independent. Not so that she would have to live here with him.

He felt pain in his heart when thinking of independence, remembering fighting for his own. Belarus independence had been quite peaceful in contrast to his.

When he was growing up England had always been by his side, and he had been his family. But after he gained independence he did not meet him for a very long time, America knew how he hurt him by leaving but it was something he had to do.

Nowadays they were able to act normal around each other, although they did bicker a lot, but when something about the revolution came up England became all depressed. It saddened America that they would always have that between them.

He shrugged his thoughts away and started thinking of dinner. He would have like a burger as usual but he had a guest now so he would have to be considerate. In the middle of his food thoughts he had a revelation. He would try to cook some Belarusian food! That was an awesome idea! That sure would surprise her.

So America scurried away to the phone to call Lithuania, he had known Belarus for a long time plus that he had a crush on her, he would surely know what she liked to eat!

After many rings Lithuania finally answered with a quiet "Hello?"

"Yo, Lithuania! Do you think you can help me out with some food related questions?"

"Food related question?" Lithuania sounded a bit confused.

"Yeah, you know that I have-"Suddenly America froze and fell quiet as he realized something.

"I'm so sorry Lithuania! I totally forgot about the time differences, England always scolds me about it but I guess that it slipped my mind."

"Its all right America, it's only eleven o'clock here. I've yet to go to bed."

"Oh, good then." America let out a relived sigh and continued where he left off.

"So, you know that Belarus is staying with me for awhile and I was planning to cook something for her. So do you know of any food that she likes?

"Food she likes. . ? Well, she likes everything Russia likes, that's what she says anyway. But I think she really likes Zrazy."

"Crazy? She just isn't crazy but she likes to eat it as well!"

Lithuania let out a small laugh. "ZRAH-zih America, not crazy. It's a dish that's popular over here, its slices of beef stuffed with other things, for example vegetables of potatoes. And it's not so hard to make either, if you have some sort of cooking sense."

"Yeah, that sounds good enough. "America said, picking up a notebook and a pen.

"So, can you explain to me how to do it?"

* * *

><p>Awhile later and with something resembling food on a plate America went to Belarus room again. He knocked on the door and called for her but when it was no answer he slowly opened the door anyway.<p>

She was sitting on the windowsill leaning against the wall with her eyes closed, sleeping? America smiled, thinking that even a scary girl like her could look cute and even peacefully while sleeping. He put the tray down on the small round table in the middle of the room, carefully so he would not wake her with the sound, and went over to the closet to get a blanket.

He gently draped the soft blanket around the sleeping girl and backed out of the room. He thought about moving her to the bed but decided that it was too risky, she would definitely try to kill him if she woke up when he was moving her.

She must have been lonely, she had been surrounded by the nations in the Soviet Union for so long so it had to be hard for her to adapt to being on her own. But she was with him now, for awhile anyway and as the hero he was he would take good care of her.

"Maybe I shall call England tomorrow." He muttered while walking down the hallway.

* * *

><p>The next day while America was sitting in his kitchen drinking his morningmidmorning coffee and reading the comics in the newspaper he heard footsteps approaching. He quickly skipped to the economy section of the paper and tried to look sharp.

As suspected it was Belarus that entered the room, with her she had the tray and the now empty plate. She did not look at him but he did and smiled brightly.

"Good morning Belarus."

She did not answer; she just put the tray down on the sink and made a motion to start washing the dishes.

"You don't have to do that, I have a washing machine. Come and sit down here with me." He said and reached over to pull out the chair beside him.

She finally looked at him, then over to the chair and then back to him. Then she promptly sat down.

"Did you sleep well?" America asked, trying to start a conversation. He know that it was going to be a little awkward since he hadn't really spoken with Belarus so much and he could not even recall when they had a conversation last time. Just that it ended with her asking "Would you still see the stars, if I buried you underground?"

America was glad that she was not that violent now. But he guessed that her boss had told her not to make any ruckus.

She nodded and looked blankly at the table.

He suddenly rose and Belarus eyes followed him.

"Get ready to go out! We'll leave in ten minutes." He exclaimed and swiftly left the room, leaving Belarus puzzled at the table.

* * *

><p>They met ten minutes later by the door, she was wearing the same blue dress that she wore earlier but now she also had her iconic bow in her long hair.<p>

America held the door open for her and she walked past him, making America jog to catch up to her after looking the door.

America's mansion was located on the outskirts of Washington in an area that had been left mostly alone since the house was built hundreds of years ago. Although, the courtyard was not as big as it used to be, some parts were sold of and the woods were chopped down to make room for new houses.

The house was Americas oldest and biggest, he had apartments or hotel rooms reserved for him in other parts of the country but it was this mansion that was his real home and where he had lived most of his life. It was also the place he preferred to take his fellow nation guest, when Lithuania had stayed with him it was here he had been living.

They were walking in silence for awhile, mostly alone but every now and then seeing other people that were also out for a Sunday walk. America smiled when they looked over to them, wondering if they thought that the two of them were a teenage couple.

Belarus was looking all around, taking in the American spring, not so unlike her own but still so different.

They had gotten to a park were two children, probably sibling, was playing when America suggested that they sat down for a moment and Belarus followed him to a bench.

"I know that things aren't so easy for you right now. You having to come over and live with me like this. But I think that it is going to be great! I've lived with a few other nations before but this is the first time I had a sister." He said smiling brightly.

Belarus twitched when he mentioned that thought of her as his sister. She hadn't been there for a day. But even she understood that America had meant what he said and that he might have wanted her to feel welcome even though they both knew that she was just a political pawn.

And for that she was grateful.

Even if she was treated like a pawn she did have a will of her own, it might be influenced of the will of her people but it was still her own. And that day when Ukraine had decided to leave Russia she had thought as well that it might be for the best. But now she missed her brother, and the family they had had in the Soviet Union.

She had no plans to get close to America, but there was something about him she could not interpret. It reminded her a little of Lithuania, always smiling even if she hurt him. She doubted that America would get mad or hurt her if she tried to do something to him, just like when she had tried to slash him with her knife back in Ukraine. He had just simply dodged, tacking the knife from her and leading her to the car without mentioning it.

The smiles he always had somehow warmed her up, like the spring sun. Yes, he was like a sun. Maybe she would try to get along with him, not getting to close, she would leave here soon after all, but getting along. She might be able to do that.

"Well, I think we should head back home now." America said jumping of the bench, then turning reaching out his hand for her to take.

She took his hand, accepting his help and he smiled even more brightly.

They started walking back, ones again in silence. But this time Belarus broke it, speaking softly.

"Thank you for the food you made for me. It was good."

America looked over at her in surprise and then his whole being shone up.

"Really? That's awesome! I worked hard on it so I hoped that you would like it."

"Well, it was like nothing I had before, is it an American dish?"

* * *

><p>I've never been to Washington so I don't know if there is any "outskirts" or something like or and I don't know if it is ever stated where Americas house is located or if it's the same but lets say so.<p>

And I don't know much about Belarusian food, I just googled it for the sake of the story.

And I don't know how peaceful Belarus independence was, I just assume that it was less bloody, being in 1991 and all.

I also sneaked in another anime reference. ;)

Next time is England and Seychelles, as requested. My JapanXTaiwan is going slow, they have yet to meet, so I don't know when that one will be out. Might do another in between.


End file.
